Our Lovely Child
by Kohana Maemi
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto menemukan keranjang yang misterius dipantai. Apa reaksi mereka melihat keranjang itu? NaruHina. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

**OUR LOVELY CHILD**

Sinar matahari menyinari Center Beach Konoha tempat keluarga Hyuuga berlibur sekarang. Di tengah sinar matahari Hinata bertemu Naruto yang sedang berenang di laut. Aku mendekati Naruto dari belakang dan mencipratkan air sekencang-kencangnya.

"Haha.. Naruto sedang apa kamu?" tanya Hinata sambil meledek dan lari dari Naruto.

"Hei Hinata! Jangan lari kau ya!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Naruto.. Aku tidak sengaja mencipratkan air padamu tadi." Jawab Hinata terangah-angah karena lari dari Naruto.

"Aku memaafkamu tapi tungguu sampai aku juga mencipratkannya padamu Hinata!" jawabnya sambil mengejar Hinata. Sampai akhirnya Hinata berhenti karena melihat keranjang aneh dibawah pohon kelapa yang rindang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata pelan sambil menunjuk kearah keranjang tersebut.

"BRRUK!" Naruto menabrak Hinata dari belakang, sehingga Hinata

tertimpa Naruto.

"Na..naruto.. be..berat.." kata Hinata hampir kehabisan nafas. Naruto segera berdiri dan membangunkan Hinata.

"Lagian kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba. Kamu menyerah ya Hinata." kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Ih… Menyerah? Ingat Naruto, kapan kamu pernah menang lomba lari denganku. Kamu lihat keranjang kecil itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah keranjang kecil yang misterius.

"Ayo kita lihat lebih dekat Naruto" kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Tiba-tiba keranjang itu bergerak.

"Waa! Hinata!" teriak Naruto Histeris.

"Aduh..Naruto. Jangan begitu.. Ayo kita lihat." Jawab Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Kami berjalan mendekatinya, kamipun semakin dekat… Dekat… Dekat dan akhirnya…

'Bruuk…Bruuk…'

Terdengar suara dari keranjang misterius itu.

"Waaa! Hinata.. Itu moster… Itu pasti monster!" teriak Naruto histeris sambil berlari kebelakangku.

"Bukan Naruto… Bukan.." kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang ketakutan.

Hinata berusaha membuka keranjang itu, walaupun Hinata dan Naruto masih ketakutan sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ha! Ya ampun…" teriak Hinata kaget.

"Hinata.. Ada apa? Itu monster ya?" kata Naruto sambil membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

"Apa!? Anak Bayi?" Teriak Naruto histeris.

"Naruto.. Kita pungut dia ya. Kasihan dia." Kata Hinata lirih sambil menggendong bayi itu.

"Apa?! Jadi kita pura-pura jadi orang tua dia? Tapi kan kita belum menikah, kita jg belum pernah pacaran.. Lulus SMA saja belum. Kita kan tidak punya rumah. Kita asuh dimana dia? Aduh.. Hinata kamu ada-ada saja.. Masa aku harus melamarmu didepan ayahmu yang galak itu. Aduh.. Belum lagi kakakmu yang sinis itu…" kata Naruto ngoceh sendiri.

"Dirumahku ada kok ruangan bawah tanah , disana terdapat 2 kamar." Jelas Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata.. Masa bayi ini ditinggal di kamar bawah tanah sendiri." Bantah Naruto.

"Maka itu.. Naruto ngekos dirumahku ya.. Nanti kamar bawah tanah itu Naruto yang menempatinya. Untuk sementara aku dan kamu jadi orang tuanya." Kata Hinata dengan polos.

"Aku jadi ayahnya? Hm.. Aku ngekos ditempatmu? Tapi Hinata aku tidak punya uang.. Taukan papaku pelit euy.. Jajan aja cuma seriu sehari." Jawab Naruto dengan nada A minor, hhe.

"Tapi… Tolong ya Naruto, usahakan…" kata Hinata dengan penuh harapan.

"Aduh Hinata.. Jangan gunakan nada itu… " kata Naruto.

"Naruto…" kata Hinata. Kali ini Hinata menatap Naruto dengan dalam.

"Ah.. Ia deh.. Ia…" jawab Naruto dengan pasrah.

"Terima kasih ya Naruto! Aku mau pulang duluan mau menyembunyikan bayi ini dikamarku" sahut Hinata dengan gembira dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**DIRUMAH HYUUGA**

Hinata masuk kerumahnya, dan Hinata langsung kedalam kamarnya dan menyembunyikan keranjang yang berisikan bayi tersebut di dalam kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dengan rapat. Lalu Hinata pergi mengambil susu didapur.

"Untung Ka Neji suka langganan susu sapi." Kata Hinata.

"Eeh.. Tapi mana botol susunya? Aduh.. Masa minum dari gelas." Kata Hinata sendiri sambil bolak-balik mencari ide.

"Oh ia! Botol susu punya Hanabi masih ada ga ya?" tanya Hinata sambil lari ke gudang. Hinata mencarinya dengan hati-hati. Akhirnya Hinata menemukan kotak barang-barang punya Hanabi adiknya.

"Iyey! Ketemu.. Tapi udah kotor banget. Cuci dulu deh.." kata Hinata sambil pergi kedapur dan membersihkan botol susu itu. Setelah itu Hinata membuat susunya dan memberikannya pada bayi itu.

"Aduh.. Manis banget dia.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba Hp Hinata bunyi karena ada panggilan.

"Aduh.. Ada yang telefon. Siapa ya?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil Hp nya yg berada didalam tasnya.

"Aduh.. Kakak Neji telefon. Um.. Tenang.. Ga ush diangkat ah.. Serem…" kata Hinata sambil meletakan Hp nya di atas meja belajarnya.

"Waah.. Dia sudah tidur. Dia ga rewel ya… Bagus." Kata Hinata.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu gerbang terbuka. Neji pulang sendiri dan lari cepat-cepat seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Hinata terkejut melihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Aduh.. Ada ka Neji.. Gimana nih? Aku pura-pura sakit perut aja deh." Kata Hinata sambil mengunci kamarnya.

"Hinata! Hinata!" teriak Neji dari ruang tamu.

"Aduh.. Bayinya diletakin di sebelah meja belajar aja deh." Kata Hinata dengan ketakutan.

"Ia kakak.." Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Hinata! Kamu itu tadi kenapa pulang tanpa izin! Ayahmu ketakutan tahu!! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Neji pada Hinata.

"Maaf ka. Hinata tadi mual dan pusing, jadi Hinata langsung kerumah mau ambil obat. " jawab Hinata dengan ragu.

"Kamu sakit Hinata? Serius?" tanya Neji dengan curiga.

"I..ia ka." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup wajah Hinata memucat dan keringat dingin karena takut ketahuan. Karna melihat Hinata yang pucat dan keringat dingin Neji jadi percaya dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Sudah.. Lebih baik kamu tidur sana. Nanti biar aku yang bilang ke ayahmu." Jawab Neji.

"Ia ka. Terima kasih ya ka." Jawab Hinata sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

'Aduh.. Aku harus pindah kekamar bawah tanah.. Tapi gimana bilangnya ya? Gimana cara bawa keranjang bayi ini?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

'Ah.. Akan ku coba.' Tiba-tiba Hinata memberanikan diri meminta izin agar dapat pindah kamar.

"Ka.." panggil Hinata sambil berlari kearah Neji. Neji menoleh dan melihat Hinata.

"Ada apa? Katanya sakit?" gerutu Neji.

"Aku pindah kekamar bawah tanah ya ka.. Boleh tidak?" tanya Hinata dengan takut.

"Loh? Ngapain?" tanya Neji kebingungan.

"Hm.. Aku ada tugas buat cerita ka, jadi aku mau ketenangan dan kesunyian. Kalau dikamar ku yang sekarang masih suka terdengar kendaraan yang lewat ka. Boleh tidak?" Jelas Hinata.

"Ia.. sudah terserah kamu saja." Jawab Neji dengan tenang.

Hinata segera pergi dan membereskan kamar bawah tanah itu. Dia juga membawa bayi itu bersamanya ke kamr bawah tanah. Dan merekapun tertidur dengan lelap disana.

**SEDANGKAN DIRUMAH NAMIKAZE**

"Ayah.. Ayah…" panggil Naruto dengan keras.

"Ada apa sih?" jawab Minato sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ayah.. Aku mau ngekos ya! Aku kan sudah dewasa!"

"Apa! Tidak boleh!" bantah Minato.

"Tapi ayah.. Ini juga sekalian mau kerjain tugas membuat cerita! Aku ngekos dirumah keluarga Hyuuga ayah.. Jadi tidak jauh.." bantah naruto dan tetap bersihkeras mau pergi.

"Apa kau yakin dengan in semua?" tanya Minato.

"Ia ayah! Aku janji akan sering datang kerumah." Kata Naruto.

"Ayah juga sebenarnya mau ada tugas keluar kota, tadinya mau ayah ajak. Tapi kamu mau ngekos. Ya.. Tidak apa-apalah." Jawab Minato dengan tenang dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih ya, ayah!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

**KE ESOKAN HARINYA…**

"Permisi…" kata Naruto sambil menekan bel di gerbang rumah Hinata dan kakaknya.

"Siapa ya?" jawab seorang pria dari telepon luar.

"Aku Naruto yang mau mengekos dirumah ini." jawab Naruto.

Tiba-tiba gerbang itu terbuka,

"Naruto.. tak ada tempat kos disini!" Bentak seorang pria.

"eeh.. Neji.. kau tinggal dengan Hinata berdua disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan curiga.

"Ya!! Memmang kenapa?'balik Tanya. 'Wah.. Bisa jadi omongan besar nih.. Neji wakil ketua Osis tinggal berduaan dengan sekertaris osis di satu rumah! Wah.. Harusnya ada satu orang yang memantau.. Kau mau kalau namamu tercoreng nantinya?" kata Naruto memanas-manasin Neji.

"Eehh.. Ia Naruto.. Aku lupa kalau ada 1 kamar dibawah tanah.. Kamu bisa menepatinya.. Asal kau jangan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak!" Kata Neji.

"Ok.. Boss!" Jawab Naruto.

Lalu Naruto ke kamar bawah tanah sendiri, dan Naruto melihatku sedang duduk disamping keranjang bayi.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto dengan ceria.

"Ssst.. Jangan berisik Naruto. Dia sedang tidur.." Kata Hinata sambil mengelus-elus kepala bayi itu. Naruto terdiam kaku melihat Hinata yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kepala bayi itu, terlihat sepintas dalam pikiran Naruto terlihat seperti almarhum ibunya.

"Ma..ma.." Kata Naruto dengan lantang.

"Eeh? Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan kaget. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Hm… Maaf Hinata." Jawab Naruto dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

'Apa yang telah kupikirkan? Pasti Hinata marah padaku karna kupanggil dengan sebutan mama. Tapi… Kenapa tadi aku jadi ingat dengan mama ya?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Argh!" gerutu Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Naruto… Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Hehe…" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu Naruto melihat bayi kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"Hinata… Siapa nama bayi ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga bingung Naruto. Bayi cantik ini siapa namanya ya?" jawab Hinata.

"Aduh.. Aku bingung!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku juga bingung…" sahut Hinata.

"Hm.. Kita panggil Hime aja ya! Kan dia cewek!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ia… Boleh. Itu bagus kok!" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil pada Naruto.

"Umm… Hinata… Barang-barangku in mau diletakan dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan 1 papan skateboard, 2 koper besar, 1 ransel dan 1 gumpalan barang yang dibungkus kain.

"Na..ru..to.. I..Ini semua barang-barangmu?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata karena kaget melihat semua barang-barang yang dibawa Naruto.

"Eeh? Kenapa Hinata? Ini semua memang barang-barangku.. Ada papan skateboard, ada sepatu roda, barbell, trimer, pokoknya banyaklah…" terang naruto.

"Hm!!" Hinata shock mendengar semua yang dibawa Naruto. Mata Hinata tetap tertuju pada barang-barang Naruto.

"Hinata? Hinata? Aku letakkan dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Hinata.

"Di sebelah kamarku.. Di sana.." Jawab Hinata sambil menujuk sebuah kamar.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar itu. Kamar itu bersih dan luas, langit-langitnya pun terbuat dari kaca jadi bisa terkena sinar matahari seolah-olah menjadi jendela kamar tersebut.

"Waah… Luas ya Hinata! Ini jadi kamarku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ia." Jawab Hinata.

"Ok!! Aku beresin kamar dulu ya!" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Setelah semua selesai. Hinata dan Naruto berkumpul di ruang tv bawah tanah. Mereka membicarakan tentang bayi itu.

"Hinata.. " panggil naruto.

"Ia?" tanya Hinata.

"Besok kita pergi kemana? Kitakan masih libur musim panas. Masih 15hari lagi." Tanya Naruto.

"Kita harus ajak jalan-jalan Hime. Lalu beli keperluan untuk Hime. " jawab Hinata.

"Ia ya! " kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ia. " jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah.. Kita tidur yuk! Biar besok bisa bangun pagi." Kata Naruto.

"Ia. Aku tidur ya Naruto. Selamat malam." Jawab Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Aku juga mau tidur ah!!" kata Naruto.

TBC

Minna… Ini suda Michi edit.. Masih banyak yang salah ya? Maaf ya.. n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Chapt 2…

Pagi harinya…

"Naruto… Ayo bangun…" kata Hinata yang datang langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto yang tidak ditutup rapat. Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto yang tidur dilantai.

"Hey Naruto ayo bangun masa tidur dilantai… Kan ada Air Conditioner, ga kedinginan apa? Ayo bangun…" kata Hinata sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang masih di lantai tersebut.

"Aduh… Iya pa, sebentar lagi." Ngiggau Naruto.

'Heh? Papa? Emangnya aku cowok apa ya…' Hinata's mind.

Tiba-tiba Hime menangis dengan keras, Naruto sergap langsung bangun dan lari menuju kamar Hinata dan Hime tanpa melihat bahwa Hinata tadi ada disebelahnya. Hinata pun ikut lari kekamarnya.

"Hime! Kamu ga apa-apa sayang?" teriak Naruto sambil menggendong Hime. Sejenak Hime langsung terdiam dan tidak menangis.

"Naruto, Hime kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sst… Hinata jangan berisik." Bisik Naruto. Hinata terkejut pada saat melihat Naruto menggendong Hime.

"_Naruto… Dia…_" Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat sesaat mukanya juga memerah.

"Hinata… Kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan Hime yang sudah tertidur ke tempat tidur.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa Naruto…" Jawab Hinata dengan gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kamu sakit ya Hinata? Wajahmu itu merah? Tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di kening Hinata.

"A…Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hinata, aku saja ya yang pergi membeli keperluan Hime? Boleh kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi… Naruto kan tidak mengerti apa yang harus dibawa…"

"Hehe… Iya sih… Beri aku catatanya saja. Nanti aku cari." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya sudah… Aku buat dulu ya… Kamu mandi saja dulu." Kata Hinata sambil pergi ke arah meja belajarnya untuk menulis daftar-daftar yang harus dibeli.

"Iya… Iya… Aku mandi…" Naruto pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada diruang kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Neji datang. Terdengar suara Neji meneriakan nama Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil Neji dengan nada yang kesal.

Hinata terkejut mendengar Neji kakaknya memanggilnya, segera Hinata menutup dan mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya.

'Aduh… Ka Neji nagapain ke bawah tanah sih… Hime harus ku sembunyikan dimana? Aduh…' Hinata menggerutu didalam hati sambil menyembunyikan Hime disamping lemari.

"Hinata!!!" teriak Neji sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Iya ka… Iya, sebentar…" Jawab Hinata sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"A…Ada apa ka?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku ada tugas khusus diluar daerah. Jadi aku tidak akan pulang untuk 3hari." Jawab Neji.

"Baik ka." Jawab Hinata.

Neji segera pergi menuju kamar Naruto.

"Naruto!! Buka pintu mu!" teriak Neji.

"Um… Ka, Naruto sedang mandi." Kata Hinata.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi. Oh, iya… Aku pergi dengan mobil Volvo. Jadi kalau mau pergi kau Limosin saja." (A/N: Hooah… Maklum keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi iri nih…)

"Iya ka." Jawab Hinata.

Neji segera pergi dari ruang bawah tanah itu dan pergi dengan mobilnya. Narutopun keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan memakai handuk birunya.

"Siapa yang panggil tadi?" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintunya.

"Itu tadi…" Kata-kata Hinata terhenti, Hinata terkejut melihat naruto yang hanya memakai handuk biru.

"Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Naruto cepat pakai bajumu!" teriak Hinata sambil melemparkan segumpal kertas pada Naruto.

"Aduh-aduh… Iya… Iya… " Naruto segera pergi kekamarnya dan memakai bajunya.

'_Apa-apaan dia. Masa keluar dengan handuk saja.' _Pikir Hinata dalam hati dan wajahnya seketika memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

'_Hii… Ngapain aku pikirin dia…' _Hinata ngoceh dalam hati.

"Oh, iya.. Hime… Sayang… Ayo sini digendong sama kakak Hinata." Kata Hinata sambil meraih Hime yang dari tadi tertidur diranjangnya. Hinata menggeodongnya dengan hati-hati.

"Hime… Hanya tinggal 10 hari lagi aku bisa menjagamu. Kalau aku masuk sekolah kamu mau ditaruh dimana?" Hinata berbicara pada Hime, seolah-olah Hime bayi kecil sudah mengerti yang ia katakan.

"Hime… Jawab dong… Kamu mau ditaruh dimana?" Tanya Hinata pada Hime yang dari tadi hanya tertidu manis dipelukannya.

'_Bodoh… Mana bisa anak bayi bisa mengerti dan menjawabnya. Huft…' _Gurau Hinata dalam hati. Hinata tidak menyangka, kalau Naruto dari tadi mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Hinata…" Panggil Naruto dengan nada yang lemah.

"I… Iya Naruto?" Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kau tadi…" Belum berbicara Hinata memotong perkataanya.

"Naruto, itu daftar perlengkapan dan uangnya. Tolong jangan sapai ada yang kelupaan ya." Kata Hinata sambil menunjukan catatan dan uang yang berada dimeja belajarnya pada Naruto.

"Iya Hinata. Aku pergi sekarang ya." Jawab Naruto dengan lagsung.

"Hm…" Hinata hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang mengambil daftar itu dari mejanya dan langsung pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

…oOo…

_'Hinata…' _ Sepanjang perjalanan menuju market, Naruto hanya berfikir tentang perkataan Hinata dengan Hime tadi.

"Oy, Naruto dungu!!" Kiba datang dari belakang dan menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Hm…?" Naruto hanya diam tapi menatap Kiba seperti mengatakan 'ada apa?'.

"Ga ada apa-apa." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. Naruto hanya terpaku memandang lurus kedepan.

'Nih orang kenapa ya? Biasanya Hyper banget kalau gua panggil pake sebutan Dungu kayak orang camen(cacat mental). Kagak dapet uang jajan buat beli ramen kali ya dari bokapnya. Dah gua traktir aja dah dia makan ramen.' Pikir Kiba dalam hati.

"Naruto, mau gak gua traktir makan ramen?" tanya Kiba.

"Gak, makasih." Jawab Naruto dengan dingin.

"Yakin?" Rayu Kiba.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

'Waw… Dia memang aneh sekarang, mending gua tinggal aja agh..'Pikir Kiba sambil lari dari Naruto. Naruto hanya melihat Kiba yang lari dengan ekspresi yang dingin.

'Huft… Sampai juga di market. Tapi kok daftarnya lumayan banyak begini ya? Ya sudahlah…' pikir Naruto

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda. Kembali lagi ya." kata seorang penjaga kasir di super market.

'Apaan nih..? Banyak banget… Memang bayi perlu kebutuhan sebanyak ini ya?' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto!" Sapa Sakura dari kejauhan. Naruto tidak menjawab sapaan itu, karena dia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Arggh! Mending ga usah dipikirin!" Teriak Naruto dengan spontan.

"Apa Naruto?!!" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang killernya.

"Eh… Sakura… kau ada disini! Kenapa wajahmu seram begitu?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sakura terkejut melihat reaksi Naruto serasa tanpa dosa.

"Naruto!!!" Teriak Sakura sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto seakan-akan Sakura ingin meghajarnya.

"Sakura?? Ke…kenapa kamu?" Tanya naruto dengan kebingngan. Belanjaan yang berada ditangannya terjatuh semua. Sakura melihat belanjaan Naruto yang jatu berserakan. Sakura memandang belanjaan peralatan bayi Naruto dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Naruto… Itu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu belanjaan Naruto.

"Eh… Anu… Itu belanjaan..." belum selesai dijawab oleh Naruto, Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat belanjaan itu. Nartuo bingung melihat Sakura yang tertawa melihat belanjaannya.

"Loh? Kok ketawa? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Naruto paa Sakura.

"Naruto ternyata kamu masih pake popk bayi ya? Ahahaha…" ejek Sakura pada Naruto.

"Enak saja! Ini bukan buat ku tau tapi buat Hime-chan!" kata Naruto dengan lantang.

"Hime-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penuh tanya. Naruto terkejut, dia lupa bahwa keberadaan Hime harus disembunyikan dari semua orang.

"Anu.. Hime-chan itu… Keponakan tetangga. Iya, dia keponakan tetangga. Tetanggaku meminta tolong pergi membelikan kebutuhan Hime-chan. Begitu…" Jelas Naruto dengan wajah yang agak ketakutan.

"Ooh… Keponakan tetanggamu ya. Ku kira itu buat mu. Hahaha…" kata Sakura dengan lantang.

"Enak saja." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang kesal.

"Hahaha… Ya maaf deh, jangan marah-marah dong! Aku mau pergi dulu ya, mau jalan-jalan sama Sasuke." Kata Sakura dengan bersemangat, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto hanya mengambil dan membereskan belanjaannya dan kembali jalan menuju rumah Hinata.

'Aduh..sudah 2 jam aku tinggalin Hinata dan Hime dirumah. Aku harus cepat-cepat.' Naruto segar melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju rumah Hinata. Naruto mengambil _handphone _nya dan mencoba menghubungi Hinata. Berkali-kali Naruto menghubungi _handphone_ Hinata, tetapi tidak diangkat oleh Hinata. Naruto semakin cemas. Disepanjang perjalanannya Naruto membayangkan jika Hinata dan Hime diculik dari rumah itu.

'Enggak! Ga mungkin… Itu Cuma khayalan yang konyol' Naruto pusing memikirkan Hinata dan Hime sepanjang jalan.

'Huft… Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu mereka berdua yang dipikiranku?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Tiba-tiba bayangan Hinata dan Hime diculik muncul lagi dalam benak Naruto. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar sangat khawatir dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju rumah Hinata. Hinata dan Hime terus berada dalam benaknya.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata, Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata dan Hime tidak ada dikamar. Naruto berlari mencari disetiap ruang-ruang yang ada diruang bawah tanah itu. Tapi Hinata dan Hime tidak ditemukan Naruto.

"Hinata! Hime!" teriak Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Bayangan Hinata dan Hime yang diculik semakin nyata dipikiran Naruto. Naruto mencoba cari Hinata dan Hime didalam rumah. Berkali-kali dia berteriak memanggil Hinata dan Hime, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Naruto kembali kekamarnya. Langkah Naruto terhenti didepan pintu kamarnya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja dipipinya. Benak Naruto seakan hancur begitu saja. Beberapa saat kemudian suara Hinata terdengar pelan, memanggil nama Naruto. Naruto merasa suara itu hanyalah khayalan dia.

"Naruto… Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang terbasahi oleh air mata.

"Hinata! Hime-chan dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Ini…" jawab Hinata sambil memperlihatkan Hime yang tertidur pulas dipelukan Hinata. Raut wajah Naruto yang awalnya ketakutan, gelisah dan cemas ini berubah jadi raut wajah yang tenang begitu melihat Hime. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan perasaan yang aneh.

"Naruto… Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata agak khawatir. Naruto hanya melihat Hinata dan memeluk Hinata dan Hime dengan spontan. Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Naruto...?" kata Hinata dengan pelan.

"Hinata, bawa Hime kekamar ya." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut, senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan pergi kekamar, sedangkan Naruto pergi kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya untuk mencuci mukanya.

Begitu Hinata meletakan Hime ditempat tidur, Hinata datang menghampiri Naruto yang berada dikamar.

"Naruto… Maaf ya…" kata Hinata dengan suara yang pelan. Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Maaf… Karna aku, kamu kerepotan mengurus Hime-chan juga. Maaf... Kalau Naruto merasa terbebani, Naruto boleh pergi dari sini dan melupkan hal ini." Kata Hinata dengan suara yang pelan. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sedih namun senyuman palsu telah menghiasi wajahnya. Seakan Hinata ingin terlihat senang diwajah Naruto. Naruto mendekati Hinata dan berhenti didepan Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Naruto menjitak kepala Hinata. Hinata terkejut.

"Hinata, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan Hime-chan begitu saja." Kata Naruto dengan tenang. Hinata terkejut dan memandang wajah Naruto yang kembali ceria. Senyuman Hinata pun kembali datang menhiasi wajahnya. Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan cepat.

"Naruto!" teriak Hinata kaget, wajah Hinata memerah sekejap.

"Hahaha… Itu tadi tanda janjiku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata dan Hime-chan."kata Naruto dengan tersenyum. Naruto dan Hinata tertawa kecil bahagia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hm… Jadi begitu ya…" guman seorang pria sambil melihat Naruto dan Hinata dari kamera CCTV yang terpaasang di sudut kamar Naruto.

**TBC…**

* * *

Hwaaa… Minna-san… Maaf ya baru update… hiks… :'(

Michii baru sembuh dari sakit 5hari yang lallu.

Habis itu harus Michii akui, Michii baru tau cara update cerita.. hhe…

Maaf ya lama updatenya…

Gomen…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Masashi Kisimoto

-oOo-

LAST CHAPT

"Hm… Jadi begitu ya…" Guman seorang pria sambil melihat Naruto dan Hinata dari kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sudut kamar Naruto.

.

CHAPTER 3  
…oOo…

-KEESOKAN HARINYA-

"Hinata…" Panggil Naruto dengan ekspresi yang gembira. Hinata datang kekamar Naruto yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka dan melihat Naruto yang terlihat senang itu dengan perasaan yang heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil menimang-nimang Hime.

"Besok kita piknik yuk!" Ajak Naruto dengan gembira.

"Tapi Hime bagaimana? Kamu ini ga mikirin Hime ya?" Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang agak kesal.

"Enak saja… Tentu saja aku memikirkan Hime. Hime juga diajak dong." Kata Naruto dengan sambil membujuk Hinata.

"Naruto… " Kata Hinata dengan suara yang agak kecil.

"Iya Hinata? Mau kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nanti orang-orang tanya tentang Hime bagaimana? Terus kalau ketemu teman sekolah disana bagaimana? Nanti mau kita jadi bahan gossip ibu-ibu tetangga? Atau gossip teman-teman disekolah nanti? Ingat Naruto, Hime itu kita pungut, dia bukan sanak saudara dari antara kita. Nanti kita dianggap mencuri anak." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang menjelaskan semua kekhawatirannya itu.

"Tenang saja Hinata, kita bilang saja kalau Hime ini keponakanku. Kan ayahku sedang diluar kota. Pasti tidak ada yang tanya-tanya ke ayahku. Tidak apa kan? Mau ya… Kan kasihan Hime, tidak pernah diajak jalan-jalan. Selalu saja dirumah ini." Bujuk Naruto. Hinata mendengarkan semua penjelasan itu. Hinata berfikir panjang tentang itu.

"Hm… Iya, sudah. Kasihan juga Hime, tidak pernah keluar rumah." Jawab Hinata dengan tidak yakin.

"Baik. Besok kita jadi piknik ya!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Iya." Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Oh iya! Aku mau pergi main dulu ya Hinata! Aku mau cari udara segar." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Hime. Hinata segera spontan melempar sendalnya kearah Naruto.

PLETOK!

"Aduh.. Kok kamu melempar sandal kearahku sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lagian enak saja kamu mau pergi, gantian jaga Hime dong." Jawab Hinata.

"Iya… Iya… Hhh~" jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Naruto segera mengambil Hime dari pelukan Hinata.

"Aku mau buat bubur untuk Hime ya." Kata Hinata sambil pergi menuju dapur.

"Hime-chan sama papa Naruto ya." Kata naruto sambil melihat Hime yang berada dipelukannya. Hime hanya melihat wajah Naruto dan tertawa bagai malaikat kecil.

"Haha… Papa? Hime tertawa karena kakak bilangnya papa ya? Hime lucu banget ah tawanya. Hahaha…" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa memandangi Hime. Dari kejauhan Hinata mendengar tawaan Naruto yang kencang. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar suara tawa Naruto.

.

"Hm… Piknik ya?" Guman seorang pria sambil mengintai Naruto, Hinata dan Hime dari CCTV

.

-HARI PIKNIK-

"Hinata… Hime…" Panggil Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata yang terkunci dari dalam. Naruto mengetuk berulang kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban Hinata.

"Hinata! Buka pintunya, kita kan mau pergi piknik hari ini!" Teriak Naruto dengan ekspresi marah diwajahnya.

"Iya… Iya…" Jawab Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata dengan Hime didalam keranjang bayi putih. Hinata dengan tenang berjalan menuju Naruto, rok putih 3/4nya yang cantik bergerak pelan seirama langkah kaki Hinata. Baju lavender dengan sedikt motif bunganya yang sederhana mencerminkan kepribadian Hinata yang polos dan lugu itu. Rambut indigonya yang disisir rapih dengan jepitan kupu-kupu putih dirambutnya begitu manis menghiasi rambutnya. Naruto terkejut melihat tampilan Hinata yang begitu sederhana tapi elegan itu.

"Naruto? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan kebingungan melihat Naruto yang sejak dari tadi hanya terdiam melihatnya. Namun Naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak mendengar Hinata.

"Naruto?" Panggil Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang dari tadi hanya memandangi dirinya.  
"Uhm… Hinata manis ya." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto, wajahnya bersemu merah. Tapi…

BUK

Dengan tidak disengaja botol minuman bayi yang digenggam Hime terlempar kearah muka Naruto.

"Hime!" Teriak Naruto. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hime dan Naruto.

"Sakit tahu!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya. Hime pun mulai menangis kencang.

Huweeeee…

"Ssstt… Ssstt… Jangan menangis lagi ya Hime…" Bujuk Hinata sambil memberi boneka kecil mainan kesukaan Hime. Tangisan Hime pun mereda.

"Naruto, ayo pergi." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hm… Iya, ayo." Jawab Naruto.

-DI TEMPAT PIKNIK-

Hinata dan Naruto duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, sedangkan Hime tertidur lelap di kereta bayinya. Naruto dan Hinata memakan bekal yang sudah disiapkan untuk piknik dengan hening. Sampai makanannya habis pun mereka tetap terdiam satu sama lain. Hinata sibuk dengan lukisan yang dilukisnya setelah memakan bekalnya. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Hinata.

"Hinata, main bola yuk! Bosen nih duduk-duduk saja." Gerutu Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tidak sedang ingin bermain." Jawab Hinata.

"Takut kalah ya… Hahaha…" Ejek Naruto.

"Enak saja, nilai olahragamu saja dibawahku kan Naruto." Ejek Hinata.

"Itu kan disekolah, aslinya kamu pasti kalah." Kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Ya sudah, ayo coba buktikan kata-katamu." Tantang Hinata.

"Ayo." Jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Mereka mulai bermain dan tanpa disadari mereka meninggalkan Hime tertidur dikereta bayinya sendiri. Namun Hime hanya tertidur pulas di kereta bayinya. Naruto dan Hinata bermain bola sangat seru. Tanpa disadar Naruto menendang bola terlalu jauh. Bola itu terjatuh didalam semak-semak yang hampir mendekati tempat kereta bayi Hime.

"Tendangan apa itu Naruto? Payah sekali." Ejek Hinata.

"Sudah diam saja, cepat sana ambil bolanya." Kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Iya… Iya… Tapi jangan marah gitu dong." Kata Hinata sambil berjalan menuju tempat arah bola itu.

"Dimana sih bolanya?" Kata Hinata sendiri sambil sibuk mencari-cari bolanya didalam semak-semak. Dan akhirnya bola itu ditemukan.

"Huft… Ini dia bolanya." Kata Hinata sambil menghela nafas. Hinata bangkit berdiri. Pada saat dia berdiri terlihat sosok bayangan misterius dari balik pohon. Hinata curiga dengan bayangan itu. Namun dilihatnya lagi ternyata tidak ada orang. Hinata segera pergi kembali menuju Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil Hinata. Naruto segara berlari kearah Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto singkat.

"Masih mau main lagi? Padahal kan tadi sudah kalah." Ejek Hinata.

"Masih! Kali ini pasti bisa." Ucap Naruto semangat. Hinata tersenyum dan mereka memulai bermain bola lagi. Seseorang dengan tatapan dinginnya melihat kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang asik bermain bola.

Sosok itu melihat lagi kearah kereta bayi Hime.

"Hn… Ceroboh sekali." Guman sosok itu.  
Beberapa saat setelah Naruto dan Hinata bermain, Hime terbangun dan mulai menangis. Naruto dan Hinata tidak mendengar tangisan Hime yang pelan itu. Lalu sosok itu meraih Hime dari kereta bayinya dan menggendongnya dengan pelan. Ditimangnya Hime sampai tertidur kembali.

"Hime-chan… Jangan menangis lagi ya." ucap sosok itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Dibiarkannya Hime tertidur di dekapannya.  
Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke tempat pikniknya. Hinata dan Naruto sangat terkejut begitu melihat kereta bayi tanpa Hime tertidur didalamnya.

"Naruto! Hime-chan kemana?" teriak Hinata histeris. Air mata Hinata sekejap mengalir dipipinya. Naruto pun sibuk mencari Hime.

"Sial!" guman Naruto. Tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul dari balik pohon dan menghampiri Hinata yang hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak perlu menangis." Kata sosok itu dengan dingin kepada Hinata. Hinata terkejut melihat sosok itu dan melihat Hime sedang tertidur pulas didekapannya.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi, Hinata-Hime." Ucaap sosok itu sedikit marah.  
Hinata terkejut melihat sosok itu. Naruto pun ikut terkejut begitu kembali dengan melihat sosok itu ada bersama Hinata dan Hime.

"Kamu!" teriak Naruto.

T…B…C…

**Author**: Saya tau saya salah minna... (Y~Y) Maaf ya lama sekali updatenya.

Saya lupa password dan hardisk laptop kena virus, alhasil laptop baru diambil dan buat baru lagi ceritanya.. Gomenasai.. (-.-) *Ojigi*

_Maemi_


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAP

"Jangan ceroboh lagi, Hinata-Hime." Ucap sosok itu sedikit marah.

Hinata terkejut melihat sosok itu. Naruto pun ikut terkejut begitu kembali dengan melihat sosok itu ada bersama Hinata dan Hime.

"Kamu!" teriak Naruto.

CHAPTER 4

DisclaimerMasashi Kishimoto

-OoO-

"Sasuke, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan heran dan takut.

"Iya! Kenapa ada kau disini?" kata Naruto dengan lantang.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan." Jawab Sasuke sambil brjalan menuju Hinata dan memberikan Hime pada Hinata.

"Hinata-hime, kutunggu di halaman belakang sekolah besok. Naruto tidak perlu ikut." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata, apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Ti..tidak ada Naruto, ha..hanya aku disuruh menjaga Hime dengan baik. Mungkin karena tadi aku meninggalkan Hime yang tertidur dikereta bayi." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Hinata menoleh pandangannya dari Naruto dan berjalan.

"Ayo Naruto kita pulang, kasihan Hime kepanasan." Kata Hinata sambil terus berjalan. Naruto yang tampak kebingungan hanya bisa diam sambil mengambil keranjang makanan dan berjalan mengikuti Hinata menuju rumah Hinata. Selama diperjalanan didalam mobil, Naruto terus saja mengajak hinata bercanda tetapi hinata tampak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hey Hinata, ceritakan padaku." Kata Naruto yang sedang memangku Hime sambil menoleh Hinata yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya.

" Cerita apa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum namun pandangannya tetap tertuju pada jalan.

"Itu tadi yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dia mengancam ya?" Kata Naruto.

"Tadi sudah kuberi tahu kan apa kata Sasuke." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Benar hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Sudah jangan bertanya terus. Cepat sembunyikan Hime, sebentar lagi sampai. Jangan sampai para pelayan melihat Hime." Jelas Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menaruh Hime yang terdiam karena sedang tertidur sejak dari tadi kedalam kereta bayi yang telah dimodifikasi seperti kardus.

-KEDIAMAN HYUUGA-

Akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Hinata tiba dipintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang besar dan mewah itu, gerbang besar sudah terbuka dengan otomatis. Tampak deretan pelayan yang berseragam hitam dan putih menghiasi jalan mobil tersebut. Hinata menghentikan mobilnya seketika.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil keluar dari dalam mobil. Para pelayan hanya membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat mereka terhadap Putri Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kalian semua, masuklah kedalam rumah. Lakukan saja tugas kalian, jika ada yang lelah beristirahatlah. Tidak perlu berbaris seperti ini." Kata Hinata dengan bijaksana.

"Tapi nona, kami harus menyambut kedatangan nona." Jawab salah satu pelayan dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu. Kembalilah bekerja." Jawab Hinata dengan lembut dan senyum yang simpul. Naruto yang sejak dari tadi di dalam mobil hanya terdiam dan berusaha agar Hime tidak ketahuan oleh para pelayan itu.

DEGH

"Ukh… Perut ku. Hhh~" Naruto menggenggam perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya agar tidak ketahuan orang lain apalagi Hinata.

Sesampainya di garasi, Hinata dan Naruto mengendap-endap membawa keranjang yang berisikan Hime ke kamar bawah tanah mereka.

"Naruto, hati-hati membawanya…" kata Hinata khawatir melihat Naruto membawa keranjang itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Tenang saja Hinata, ini ringan kok." Bisik Naruto. Hinata hanya diam dan khawatir melihat Naruto yang basah karena peluhnya yang sejak dari tadi mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan melihat mereka dengan curiga dan menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Nona Hinata. Tuan Naruto. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Bisa saya bantu tuan?" sapanya sambil menaawarkan bantuan.

"Ah… Ini… Tidak perlu. He..ehe..he.." jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Tidak perlu pak, terima kasih. Ini barang pribadi, jadi biar saya saja yang membawanya. Tadi Hinata disini mau membantu saya." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Baiklah Tuan. Jika Nona Hinata dan Tuan Naruto ada keperluan, panggil saya saja." Jawab pelayan itu sambil membungkuk tanda hormat dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto berdua. Naruto dan Hinata pergi kekamar Hinata dan meletakan Kerenjang Hime di ranjang Hinata yang luas itu.

"Hinata, Hime masih tidur. Jangan lupa beri susu pada Hime ya." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Hime dikamar itu. Naruto berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Pandangan Naruto kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai kabur sampai pada akhirnya.

BRUK

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?" teriak Hinata ketakutan melihat Naruto yang pucat.

"Hehe... Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kedinginan tadi habis main disalju. Hehe… " kata Naruto sampai pada akhirnya dia pingsan. Hinata berusaha membaringkan Naruto di atas ranjang Hinata.

"Naruto… Badanmu panas sekali. Kau ini ada-ada saja kedinginan karena main disalju padahal masih musim panas. Dasar payah." Oceh Hinata sambil mengompres kening Naruto dan memberinya obat. Setelah itu Hinata beranjak dari Naruto dan pergi membuat susu untuk Hime, lalu Hinata memberikan susu itu pada Hime di luar kamarnya.

"Hime sayang, minum ya…" bisik Hinata sambil memberi susu pada Hime. Hime yang sudah terbangun meminum susu itu dan memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Hm… Ntu… Yah… Ntu…" kata Hime terbata-bata sambil melihat Naruto yang tertidur. Hinata memancarkan kebahagiaan diwajahnya. 'Hime? Mulai bisa bicara? Hebat…' kata Hinata dalam hati. Hime terus saja mengulang kata-kata itu sampai akhirnya air mata Hime menetes tanpa suara tangisan anak bayi pada umumnya.

"Hime…" bisik Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang seketika berubah menjadi sedih.

"Hime sayang, papa sedang tidur. Dia mengantuk Hime jangan menangis ya. Nanti kita main lagi sama papanya Hime ya." Kata Hinata lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hime yang sedikit itu. Dengan seketika Hime terdiam melihat wajah Hinata yang tenang dan Hime kembali meminum susunya hingga ia tertidur kembali. Hinata segera meletakan Hime dikeranjang tempat tidurnya yang sengaja dipindahkan kekamar Naruto agar Hime tidak tertular. Hinata kembali kekamarnya dan mengurusi Naruto kembali. Suhu tubuh Naruto semakin memanas.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kalau kubawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, Keberadaan Hime pasti ketahuan. Tapi Naruto…" Tanya Hinata. Mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi Naruto yang kian memburuk.

-RUANGAN MISTERIUS-

"Bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Usahakan Hinata tidak perlu ikut. Dan tetap berpura-pura kalau kau tidak tahu bahwa mereka menyimpan seorang anak bayi." Perintah seorang pria. Dari CCTV pria itu melihat Hinata yang menangis.

"Hinata…." kata pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

-RUANG BAWAH TANAH-

"Nona… Aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang terjatuh tadi. Apa itu?" kata seorang pelayan sambil masuk kedalam kamar Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Keluarlah." Kata Hinata tanpa memandang wajah pelayan itu.

"Nona, Tuan Naruto sepertinya mengalami sakit yang cukup parah. Saya akan membawanya ke dokter. Nona tetap disini saja, biar saya yang mengurus Tuan Naruto." Kata pelayan itu dengan sigap.

"Kau?" bisik Hinata.

"Iya Nona?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku minta tolong ya…" kata Hinata sambil berpaling dan melihat wajah pelayan itu dengan senyum khasnya.

"Baik nona." Jawab pelayan itu tersenyum sambil menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya dan pergi menuju garasi.

"Hmh… Terima kasih Tuhan." Bisik Hinata.

-DIDALAM MOBIL-

'Hhh~ Andai saja nona tau siapa saya sebenarnya.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Kau beruntung Naruto. Hinata sangat menyayangimu. Aku hanya bisa menyukainya dari jauh. Aku bahkan hanya bisa menyamar menjadi pelayan dirumahnya." Ocehnya. Naruto mendengar perkataan itu, namun masih sayup-sayup. Kesadaran Naruto masih belum pulih ditambah lagi perutnya yang semakin tersas akit.

"Ukh… Perutku." Keluh Naruto. Pelayan itu kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga menuju rumah sakit.

"Dasar kau, merepotkan saja." Kata pelayan itu pelan.

-RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA-

"Kok lama sekali ya periksanya?" kata pelayan itu dengan kesal.

"Maaf, apa anda yang mengantar Tuan Naruto?" Tanya seorang perawat yang bernama Shizune pada pelayan tua itu.

"Iya suster. Ada apa dengan Tuan Naruto?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Maaf, Tuan Naruto terkena penyakit usus buntu dan itu sudah sangat parah. Tuan Naruto harus segera dioperasi." Jawab Shizune.

"Hah? Operasi? Lakukan saja dok. Lakukan agar dia sembuh." Pinta pelayan itu.

"Baik. Silahkan isi formulir ini untuk administrasinya dan mohon bersabar ya." Kata Shizune sambil pergi menuju ruang operasi.

'Huh… Kau memang merepotkan Naruto.' Kata pelayan itu dalam hati. Pelayan itu kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menulis sebuah pesan singkat.

_Boss, Tuan Naruto terkena usus buntu._

_Ia sedang dioperasi._

_Jika ada info baru,akansegera kuberi tahu._

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, pelayan itu meminta pada pihak rumah sakit agar Naruto diberi pelayanan yang serba kelas atas. Kemudian pelayan itu pulang untuk memberi kabar pada Hinata.

-KEDIAMAN HYUUGA-

"Hime chan, Kak Naruto sedang tidur dirumah sakit besok pulang kok…." Kata Hinata sambil bermain-main dengan Hime. Hime hanya melihat Hinata dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ya..Yah.." kata Hime terbata-bata. Hinata hanya tersenyum pada Hime.

"Iya, ayah sedang istirahat disana. Agar ayah Naruto bisa bermain dengan Hime lagi." Jawab Hinata sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hime yang sedang berada didalam pangkuannya itu.

"Oh iya.. Hime chan dua hari lagi paman Neji pulang loh… Nanti kamu sembunyi dimana ya? Lagi pula hari liburku hanya tersisa lima hari lagi. Kamu harus dimana ya?" Tanya Hinata pada anak kecil itu. Hime hanya terdiam dan mulai bermain lagi dengan bebek-bebekan yang diberi Naruto padanya. Hinata yang melihat tingkah Hime itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Didalam batin Hinata pertanyaan itu masih menghantuinya. Hinata terus berfikir dan menampakan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Pelayan yang sejak dari tadi sudah sampai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata, kemudian pelayan itu menyapa Hinata.

"Nona… Saya kembali." Kata pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Ah… Kau.. Kenapa ada disini? Ini.. Ini.. Bayi teman sepupuhnya tetanggaku kok. Iya sungguh, bukan anak yang dipungut kok. Benar…" kata Hinata spontan dengan gugup.

"Oh… Anak teman sepupuh tetangga Nona Hinata ya." Kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Iya, sungguh kok. Jangan beri tahu kakak ya. Bayi ini sengaja dititip, keluarga bayi ini sedang jalan-jalan keluar kota. Jadi dititip." Kata Hinata dengan cepat. Keringat dingin Hinata membasahi wajahnya yang halus itu.

"Iya nona, saya percaya." Kata pelayan itu lagi dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Hm… Oh iya… Keadaan Naruto bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran.

"Tuan Naruto sedang dioperasi, Tuan Naruto terkena penyakit usus buntu. Tenang nona, dua hari lagi dia pasti pulih. Tuan Naruto sudah dipastikan mendapatkan pelayannan yang baik." Jelas pelayan itu.

"Iya, terima kasih…" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang melemah. Hime yang berada dipangkuannya hanya terdiam dan memandangi pelayan itu.

"Nona, apa butuh bantuan saya lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Hinata pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu datang menuju Hinata yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjang Hinata. Pelayan itu mulai berlutut dan menundukan kepala.

"Ada apa nona?" Tanya pelayan itu sambil menundukan kepalanya tanda hormat.

'Cara berlutut ini? Seperti pernah melihatnya.' Batin Hinata terengah. Hinata tetap memandangi pelayan itu dengan serius. 'Itu tidak mungkin, pasti aku berimajinasi lagi.' Kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Nona?" Tanya pelayan itu sambil mengarahkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Ah… Aku… Aku butuh pendapatmu. Maukah kau membantu ku?" Kata Hinata sambil memandang wajah pelayan itu dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu nona. Apa itu?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Kau tahu kan, aku lima hari mulai masuk sekolah. Aku bingung nasib Hime chan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hinata. Pelayan itu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei? Kau kenapa tertawa? Hm..?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak apa nona, saya hanya belum pernah melihat wajah nona sebingung ini. Wajah nona lucu sekali. " jawab pelayan itu sambil tersenyum menahan tawanya iu.

"Jangan begitu… Aku kan mau tanya pendapatmu. Masa kamu menertawaiku seperti itu sih? Jadi bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan wajah yang serius. Hime yang sedang bermain dengan bebek-bebekannya itu hanya terdiam sambil menikmati pembicaraan antara Hinata dengan pelayan itu.

"Tenang nona, aku akan menjaga Hime. Itu pun kalau nona memberi saya perintah. Saya akan memenuhi kehendak nona." Jawab pelayan itu dengan tenang.

"Ah… Iya… Kau bersedia? Tapi ingat keberadaan Hime harus dirahasiakan ya." Kata Hinata dengan gaya yang serius.

"Iya nona, akan saya lakukan." Jawab pelayan itu, wajah Hinata kembali semangat karena pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak ya." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada pelayan itu.

"Iya nona. Maaf saya harus pergi. Saya harus menjaga rumah bagian atas. Permisi nona." Kata pelayan itu. Pelayan itu menundukan kepalanya tanda hormat pada Hinata.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata singkat sambil memandang pelayan itu beranjak dari kamarnya.

'Oh.. Iya, besok aku harus menemui Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya yang Sasuke inginkan?' batin Hinata terus bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Hal yang masih belum dapat ia ketahui atau ia tebak.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok!" teriak Hinata dengan spontan. Hime tercengang-cengang melihat tingkah orang yang dianggapnya ibu itu.

"Hehehe… Aku aneh ya Hime. Maaf ya… Oh iya.. Hime.. kita jenguk Ayah Naruto ya sekarang…" kata Hinata pada Hime dengan semangat. 'Ayah? Hihi.. Naruto sepertinya terdengar tua. Hahaha' kata Hinata dalam hati sambil menyengir geli. Hinata segera mengganti baju Hime dan bajunya. Hinata pergi dengan Hime sambil mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan tentang keberadaan Hime pada semua orang yang berada dirumahnya, kecuali pada pelayan yang ia percayai itu. Dikendarainya mobil miliknya itu menuju kerumah sakit dengan kecepatan penuh.

-RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA-

"Maaf suster kamar pasien yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dimana ya?" Tanya Hinata pada seorang suster.

"Oh.. Tuan Naruto ada dilantai 100 kamar Nomor 1A." jawab suster itu dengan ringan.

"Latai 100? Wah.. Jauh ya.. He..he.." jawab Hinata garing. Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah ditunjuk oleh suster itu. Sesampainya didepan pintu, tubuh Hinata membeku. Tersirat diwajahnya kekhawatiran akan sesuatu. Ternyata Hinata melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah menyuapi Naruto bubur kacang hijau, wajah keduanya tampak bahagia.

'Naruto dan Sakura ya…' batin Hinata bagai terantuk batu yang besar sekali, rasanya baru kali ini dia merasa hal seperti itu. Tanpa masuk kedalam kamar Naruto, Hinata tersenyum miris pada Hime yang sejak dari tadi melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Kita… Pulang saja ya Hime…" kata Hinata pada Hime sambil berjalan keluar rumah sakit dan menuju mobilnya. Sasuke yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan gerak Hinata hanya menampakan pandangan kosong pada sosok Hinata yang kini sudah menaiki mobil dan hendak membawanya menuju kediamannya.

Untuk apa seorang Sasuke begitu memperhatikan Hinata yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah disapanya dulu? Adakah sesuatu yang tersembunyi diantara sikap Sasuke?

T….B…C

Minna… Hontouni Gomenasai saya telat lagi… Jadi sebagai gantinya saya langsung updet chap selanjutnya… u

Arigatou ~

Maemi


	5. Chapter 5

LAST CHAPT…

"Kita… Pulang saja ya Hime…" kata Hinata pada Hime sambil berjalan keluar rumah sakit dan menuju mobilnya. Sasuke yang sejak dari tadi memperhatikan gerak Hinata hanya menampakan pandangan kosong pada sosok Hinata yang kini sudah menaiki mobil dan hendak membawanya menuju kediamannya.

Untuk apa seorang Sasuke begitu memperhatikan Hinata yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah disapanya dulu? Adakah sesuatu yang tersembunyi diantara sikap Sasuke?

CHAPTER 5

DisclaimerMasashi Kishimoto

-oOo-

"Sasuke. Kau Harus bisa mendapatkan dia." Kata seorang pria berwajah putih dan berambut hitam klimis. Orochimaru, seorang yang dianggap paman oleh Sasuke. Setelah semua keluarganya meninggal dan kakak satu-satunya pergi entah kemana, Sasuke diangkat oleh Orochimaru. Sekarang hanya Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang dianggapnya saudara.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menutup telefon dari pamannya itu dan kemudian ia melamun. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin melakukan hal yang diminta Orochimaru pamannya itu. Ia tidak mau mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis yang tidak ia sukai dan sebenarnya sampai sekarang belum ada gadis yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya yang dingin itu. Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya tersebut dan pergi menuju café langganannya.

-RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA-

"Hey Sakura tumben kau datang kesini dan bahkan kau menyuapiku sperti ini." Kata Naruto sambil cengir-cengir malu. Walau bagaimanapun juga Naruto dulu adalah salah satu anggota SFO (Sakura Fans Organization) bahkan Naruto sempat menjabat sebagai wakil ketua dan sampai akhirnya ia keluar dari organisasi itu.

"Ehm… Tidak apa kan? Aku hanya mau berlatih saja jikalau nanti Sasuke menjadi suamiku dan dia sakit, aku kan sudah bisa merawatnya." Jawab Sakura dengan nada meledek.

"Haah… Jadi hanya itu." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit kecewa.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Hahaha… Dasar payah! Aku kan kesini karena kau temanku dan sebagai teman, mana tega aku membiarkanmu dirumah sakit sendiri? Iya kan?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto hanya membalas senyuman Sakura denagn senyuman khasnya.

"Naruto, apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ehh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Mana kutahu…" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura, tampaknya Naruto masih kesal dengan Hinata yang masih merahasiakan perkataan Sasuke pada waktu itu.

"Lho? Kok begitu? Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kalau kau sakit kan biasanya Hinata datang kerumahku dan menanyakan kabarmu secara tidak langsung." Jawab Sakura polos. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah membocorkan rahasia Hinata.

"Ehh? Masa sih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ehmp…" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan segera pergi keluar ruangan itu.

"Sakura kau mau kemana? Kau belum jawab!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Aku pulang ya Naruto. _Bye_!" jawab Sakura sambil berlari keluar dari ruang Naruto. Naruto hanya diam melihat tingkah temannya itu. Naruto memikirkan apa yang telah Sakura katakan.

'Hm? Jadi Hinata selalu bertanya kabarku ya? Tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata tidak menjengukku sama sekali ya? Aku kan kangen Hime. Huh..' Batin Naruto terus saja bergelut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Naruto mendengus kesal ketika ia juga menyadari bahwa ponselnya yang tadinya ingin ia gunakan untuk menelfon Hinata ternyata tertinggal dikamar bawah tanahnya. 'Menyebalkan!' katanya dalam hati sambil kembali tidur dibawah selimut.

-KEDIAMAN HYUUGA-

Hinata hanya termenung sendiri dikamarnya. Hime tampak sudah tertidur ditempat tidur Hinata. Hinata hanya memikirkan Sakura dan Naruto dirumah sakit. Sang pelayan kepercayaannya datang dan melihat Hinata termenung dari celah dibalik pintu kamar Hinata. Pelayan itu merasa sedih dengan Hinata, akhirnya pelayan itu memutuskan untuk masuk dan menghibur Hinata.

"Permisi Nona Hinata…" kata pelayan itu sambil berjalan memasuki ruang kamar Hinata.

"Eh… Kamu… Ada apa?" jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nona, anda kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Bagaimana kabar Tuan Naruto di rumah sakit?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pada pelayan itu.

"Ehm… Iya nona, hanya itu. Saya permisi nona." Jawab pelayan itu sambil pergi dari kamar Hinata dengan wajah yang lesu. 'Ada apa dengan Nona Hinata? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka berdua ya? Hmh…' pikiran pelayan itu tetap saja tertuju pada perkataan Hinata yang terdengar aneh. Tentu saja aneh, karena terakhir pelayan itu melihat Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Tetapi sekarang Hinata bahkan tidak memperdulikan keadaan Naruto. Didalam lamunan sang pelayan itu tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di dalam sakunya bergetar tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Pelayan itu membaca pesan itu dengan wajah yang semakin lesu.

_Ingat, kau hanya pelayan jangan terlalu mendekati anakku._

_Kalau tidak saya tidak akan segan-segan mencabut biaya rumah sakit untuk anjing kesayanganmu itu._

_Sekarang lebih baik kau menjenguk Naruto dan melihat keadaannya._

Begitulah isi pesan yang dibaca Kiba yang menyamar sebagai pelayan tua. Ia terpaksa menjadi pelayan dikediaman Hyuuga karena Akamaru satu-satunya anjing yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sedang terkena penyakit yang kronis. Tentunya hanya dengan bekerja sesuai keinginan Tuan Hisasi. Ditambah lagi Kiba adalah teman dekat Hinata yang sebenarnya menyukai Hinata sejak mereka masih TK. Wajah Kiba yang lesu kembali memancarkan semangat layaknya seorang Kiba yang sangat berkharisma.

"Baik! Kembali menjadi pelayan dan harus menjenguk Tuan Naruto." Kata pelayan itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya didada. Setelah itu pelayan itu pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Hari semakin larut, Hinata yang sedang menggendong Hime tampak gelisah karena ia tahu bahwa besok ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hime hanya melihat Hinata dengan tatapan manja layaknya seorang batita lainnya.

"Ayo Hime… Tidur ya… Nanti kamu sakit kalau terus bangun seperti ini." Kata Hinata khawatir.

"Ma… Ma… Hihi…" kata Hime terbata-bata sambil terawa manis seperti seorang malaikat kecil. Hinata yang mendengar dan melihat Hime hanya tertawa kecil dan mencium kening Hime. Hinata pun mulai bernyanyi lagu yang indah 'Ave Maria'. Hinata yang tidak pernah mengikuti khursus menyanyi ternyata memiliki suara seriosa yang sangat merdu dan bening. Suara indah yang dimilikinya berasal dari Almarhumah ibunya yang dahulu adalah seorang penyayi di Orchestra terkenal. Hime yang mendengar suara indah Hinata perlahan menutupkan matanya. Wajah tenang kini tampak diraut wajah Hinata. Hinata kemudian membaringkan Hime ditempat tidurnya dan Hintapun juga membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hime sambil tetap bernyanyi pelan.

-RUANGAN MISTERIUS-

"Hinata suaramu benar-benar seperti suara orang yang kucintai. Ibu mu…" kata seorang pria yang tengah mendengar suara Hinata melalui CCTV yang dilengkapi pemantau suara itu. Wajah pria itu basah oleh air mata yang sejak dari tadi mengalir.

"Aku harus beristirahat." Katanya sambil mengusap air matannya dan pergi menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang sangat mewah.

-oOo-

Terangnya sinar matahari menyinari sebagian permukaan bumi, termasuk Konoha. Hinata yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tadi sedang memakai bajunya. Ia tamak baru saja selesai mandi dan tampak Hime ditempat tidur besar itu sedang tertidur. Lalu Hinata memanggil pelayan kepercayaannya dengan telefon yang khusus untuk memanggil seorang pelayan. Tak lebih dari tiga menit sang pelayan sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Nona Hinata." Sapa pelayan itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Iya…" jawab Hinata pelan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman, aku minta tolong jaga Hime ya. Aku minta tolong sekali." Kata Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh harap. Pelayan itu kemudian berlutut didepan Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baik nona." Kata pelayan itu singkat. Hinata kembali terkejut melihat pelayan itu melakukan hal tersebut, Hinata merasa sangat akrab dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa nona? Apa anda tidak jadi pergi? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu nona?" tanya pelayan itu sambil kembali berdiri.

"Ah… Iya, saya harus pergi! Terima kasih ya." Jawab Hinata sambil pergi dan tersenyum pada pelayan itu. 'Hati-hati Hinata…' walau Kiba menyamar sebagai pelayan tua, namun hatinya tetaplah seorang Kiba yang menkhawatirkan teman yang ia sukai itu.

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin akan terlambat. Hinata membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

-KONOHA INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL -

"Dia lambat sekali." Sasuke mengeluh dan beranjak dari halaman belakang sekolah keruang musik. Sasuke terkenal sebagai Pianist yang genius. Ini terbukti dari pemecahan rekor muri bermain piano selama 12 jam tanpa berhenti. Sesampainya diruang musik, Sasuke memainkan piano yang berada diruangan itu. Sasuke memainkan piano itu dengan nada yang aneh dan terdengar hampa. Hinata yang baru saja sampai di sekolahnya itu mendengar permainan piano yang sangat sedih, Hinata berlari menuju asal dari suara piano itu. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut hitam legam sedang memainkan piano tanpa ekspresi apapun. Tidak tahu mengapa, Hinata sangat sedih mendengar melodi itu. Hinata berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan itu, namun hanya selangkah saja Sasuke dengan segera menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa lagu itu terasa hampa?" tanya Hinata lantang.

"Kenapa lama?" Sasuke tetap mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Hinata. Hinata pun juga tidak mau mengalah.

"Kenapa Sasuke memainkan lagu itu tanpa perasaan? Lagu itu sama sekali tidak indah!" teriak Hinata. Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar Hinata berteriak, apalagi padanya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Hinata yang kemudian sadar telah berteriak pada Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku, tidak suka dengan piano. Jadi untuk apa memberi perasaan pada alat musik murahan itu. Sudahlah, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Hinata hanya menuruti Sasuke, namun dipikirannya masih bertanya-tanya 'Mengapa piano disebut murahan?'.

Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, dilepasnya tangan Hinata. Hinata pun melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran. 'Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin Sasuke katakan?' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan penuh kebimbangan.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"A… Apa?" Hinata yang sangat terkejut mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya terbelak dengan perkataan Sasuke.

PLETEK

Terdengar suara dari arah hutan kecil sekolah. Sasuke dan Hinata tidak memperdulikan suara itu.

"Apa maksud Sasuke?" Naruto yang seharusnya besok pulang dari rumah sakit ternyata kabur dari rumah sakit untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke ingin katakana pada Hinata. Maka Naruto mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendengar perkataan itu, di hati Naruto ingin rasanya memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras dan menjedotkan kepala Sasuke ke tanah. Disaat yang bersamaan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda keluar dari balik pohon dan berteriak.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Sakura. Hinata yang terkejut segera ingin memberi penjelasan kepada Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya teriam memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sa.. Sakura… " kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hinata ternyata kau?" kata-kata Sakura terputus dengan telapak tangan yang melayang menuju arah pipi Hinata yang putih itu. Namun sayangnya Naruto yang berada dibalik pohon lainnya menahan tangan Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto.

"Hinata, kau bukan lagi sahabatku!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dari tangannya dan kemudian memukul wajah Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat. Kemudian Sakura pergi dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Tuan, anda sudah mendengar pembicaraan tadi bukan?" kata seorang pria berambut ijuk dari balik pohon lainnya.

"Tetap perhatikan mereka." Kata Hiashi.

"Naruto! Kamu tidak apa-apakan? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" kata Hinata cemas.

"Tidak perlu menhkhawatirkanku. Aku harus pulang." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya yang miris, Naruto berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata berusaha menolong Naruto namun Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, sebelum kau jawab Hinata. " kata Sasuke dingin pada Hinata.

"Sasuke… Maaf, tapi yang kusuka hanya Naruto saja. Aku tahu Sasuke menyukai orang yang bukan seperti aku. Kau pasti bisa menyukai orang lain, Sasuke. Melodimu pasti tidak akan hampa lagi, karena Sasuke punya hati yang baik. Terima kasih atas ucapanmu tadi, aku merasa terhormat pernah mendengar itu dari dirimu. Aku harus pergi menemui Naruto. Sampai jumpa Sasuke." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan pergi berusaha untuk mengejar Naruto.

'Melodi yang tidak hampa? Hati yang baik?' Sasuke hanya diam melihat kepergian Hinata. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan singkat telah masuk, diraihnya ponsel itu didalam kantong celananya dan membuka pesan itu.

_Kau bodoh Sasuke._

_Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkannya pergi._

_Sudah kukatakan, kalau ia menolakmu…_

_Culik saja dia!_

"Hhh~ Paman." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia menjawab pesan itu.

_Paman, aku lelah._

_Aku tidak ingin harta._

_Aku tdak seperti paman._

_Jika paman memaksaku._

_Aku akan pergi dari rumah._

Setelah ia menjawab pesan singkat itu, Sasuke segera pergi dengan mobilnya menuju pantai. Di bawanya mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Kata-kata Hinata masih terngiang ditelinganya.

"Apa maksud perkataanya tadi? Arrgh!" oceh Sasuke selama perjalanan. Wajahnya tampak frustasi.

-KEDIAMAN HYUUGA-

"Naruto!" Teriakan Hinata memenuhi ruang-ruang dibawah tanah itu. Sang pelayan yang tengah mengendong Hime terkejut mendengar teriakan Hinata yang begitu keras.

"Ada apa Nona Hinata?" tanya pelayan itu dengan penasaran. Hime yang berada dipelukan pelayan itupun melihat sosok Hinata dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

"Naruto? Dimana dia?" tanya Hinata. Tatapan tajam Hinata menusuk pandangan pelayan itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia lihat Hinata mengeluarkan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"Naruto tidak ada disini nona." Jawab pelayan itu kaku. Tanpa menanggapi perkataan pelayan itu, Hinata dengan langkah cepatnya menuju mobilnya kembali untuk mencari Naruto.

"Hime, sepertinya Nona Hinata sudah menyukai ayah Naruto ya." Kata pelayan itu kepada anak yang masih batita itu. Hime hanya tertawa sambil bermain-main tanpa menghiraukan perkataan pelayan itu.

"Hahaha… Hime, kamu benar-benar menggemaskan." Kata pelayan itu sambil tertawa. Dan Hime tetap saja tidak menghiraukan pelayan itu.

-DIDALAM MOBIL-

'Naruto, kau dimana?' Hinata terus saja mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan sambil menengok kanan dan kiri berharap kedua matanya dapat menemukan sosok Naruto. Hampir satu jam ia berkeliling-keliling untuk mencari Naruto.

"Hhh~ Naruto, kau benar-benar susah dicari." Kata Hinata singkat. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar dikedai ice cream langganannya.

-KEDAI ICE CREAM-

"Ice cream Blueberry kan Nona?" kata seorang penjaga kedai sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan kepada pelayan manis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan dengan wajah yang manis datang dengan semangkuk kecil ice blueberry.

"Hinata, apa sedang ada masalah?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ah… Tidak ada apa-apa TenTen." Kata Hinata singkat, sambil dimakannya sesendok Ice.

"Wajahmu itu tidak seperti biasanya tahu. Biasanya kan kalau memakan Ice Blueberry ini wajahmu akan bersemangat dan mengatakan enak berulang kali. Kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa Ice Blueberry buatanku sudah tidak enak ya Hinata?" tanya TenTen dengan penasaran.

"Ah… Tidak kok. Hm… Ice cream ini enak sekali kok. Enak." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil pada kekasih kakaknya itu.

"Apa benar?" tanya Tenten dengan penasaran lagi, Tenten mengerutkan wajahnya sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hm… Ba.. Baik… Aku sedang mencari Naruto, dia pergi dan sampai sekarang tidak ketahuan keberadaannya. Padahal dia baru saja sembuh dari rumah sakit." Kata Hinata dengan lesu.

"Hee? Naruto? Tadi dia sempat kekedai ini kok. Tapi hanya sebentar lalu dia pergi lagi. Tapi entah dia pergi kemana. Saat kutanya mau kemana, dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa kamu dengan dia, Hinata?" tanya Tenten penasaran lagi.

"Apa benar? Aku harus pergi Tenten. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok. Ini uang Ice creamnya ya. Aku pergi dulu." Jawab Hinata terburu-buru menuju mobilnya. Kemudian Hinata mengenddarai mobilnya menuju pantai terdekat, berharap Naruto berada disana.

-KEDIAMAN HYUUGA-

"Hime? Kenapa pandangan matamu begitu lesu?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menatap Hime yang sejak dari tadi terbaring lesu ditempat tidur Hinata. Pelayan itu merasa khawatir. Kemudian pelayan yang sejak dari tadi duduk ditepi tempat tidur Hinata itu datang menghampiri Hime dan mencoba menggendong Hime.

"Ya Tuhan! Hime! Tubuhmu panas sekali!" teriak pelayan itu kaget. Dengan segera pelayan itu membawa Hime kerumah sakit. Semua isi rumah itu kini tahu keberadaan Hime, termasuk Neji yang kebetulan pada hari itu pulang mendadak. Dilihatnya Hime dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa bayi itu?" teriak Neji. Namun pelayan itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Neji. Pelayan itu terus berlai menuju garasi dan membawa Hime menuju rumah sakit. Kemudian pelayan itu memberi sebuah pesan singkat kepada Hinata.

-MOBIL HINATA-

Hinata terus saja sibuk mencari Naruto. Hinata melamun dipinggir jalan sampai akhirnya lamunannya buyar pada saat ponselnya bordering.

"Ada pesan rupanya." Kata Hinata singkat tanpa ekspresi. Dibacanya pesan dari pelayan itu. Mata Hinata terbelak membaca pesan itu.

_Nona Hinata!_

_Nona muda Hime sakit._

_Saya sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit._

_Cepatlah kesini!_

_Keadaan Hime benar-benar buruk._

Dengan segera Hinata berangkat menuju kerumah sakit Konoha.

'Hime… Kamu kenapa…' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya selama diperjalanan. Air mata Hinata meleleh dan mengalir diwajahnya terus menerus. 'Seharusnya tidak kupungut Hime, aku tidak becus menjadi pengganti ibunya!'

"Naruto bodoh! Coba saja dia tidak pergi seperti ini!" teriak Hinata dalam mobil.

"Hime sakit Naruto!" teriaknya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tampak raut kesal dan marah ada diwajah Hinata yang basah oleh air mata.

T B C. . .

Arigatou mau membacanya.. ^u^

Saya masih bingung apa harus diselesaikan saja ya ceritanya di chapter berikutnya ya~?

Review, kritik dan komentar saya terima dengan senang hati~ n_n

Maemi


End file.
